Silent Hill selon la version de Lisa Garland
by L.Q.Fabray001
Summary: Dans cetteville au destin tragique, Lisa, l'infirmière au chandail rouge travaille à maintenir cette enfant en vie. Rien ne compte plus pour elle maintenant à part cette pauvre petite qui est entre la vie et la mort... Par la suite le noir total et ces monstres...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok donc première fanfiction à vie alors soyez coopératifs et surtout constructifs ;) Je veux m'améliorer alors n'hésitez pas!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une journée comme toutes les autres… ou presque?**

Le soleil fait déjà sont apparition à l'horizon, même si depuis déjà plusieurs années je me lève tôt, je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Je décide de me lever pour aller me faire du café. Silent Hill est toujours endormie ce qui me laissait le temps de me préparer avant de retourner à Alchemilla. Je pris le temps d'enfiler mon uniforme et mon petit chandail rouge préféré, puis de prendre ma tasse de café chaud et …. Noir surtout parce que j'ai déjà mal au crâne. Il est temps d'y aller.

Par la suite, plus rien n'a fonctionné comme je le voulais ….

À peine arrivée à mon poste que Kaufman vint pour me déranger.  
- Dans mon bureau, on doit parler affaire toi et moi..  
- Pas le temps je dois faire la tourné avant… plus tard

- Non, je suis encore en charge de cette hôpital alors tu laisse tout ton entreprise et hop dans mon bureau garde Garland…

Soupirant, je m'exécute tout de même, mon mal de crâne m'empêche de me rebeller aujourd'hui. Je prends tout de même quelques minutes pour aller dans les toilettes me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Me regardant dans la glace, je vis un fantôme. Comme une pâle copie de la jeune fille énergique que j'étais… les cernes sous mes yeux trahissaient mes courtes nuits et la tâche interminable qu'offre mon métier. Mon teint est tout aussi sans vigueur que l'ensemble de mon Être. Je dois pourtant aller le voir… cet homme qui quelques années avant m'a rendu accro à la White Claudia ce faisant un plaisir fou de me voir halluciner.

Marchant dans les couloirs qui mènent à son bureau, je croise une amie qui semble surprise de me voir…..  
- Lisa? Tu n'es pas à l'Urgence aujourd'hui?

- Comme tu le vois je n'y suis pas.. Il y a un problème?  
- Non, rien … tu devrais prendre des vacances tu es pâle.

Elle est d'une gentillesse incroyable, il est bien évident que le bleu lui aille si bien, on dirait un ange.

- J'y penserai, et n'hésite pas si tu as besoin.. je serai dans son bureau…  
- Tu n'as pas recommencé!

- Non… j'ignore la raison de ma convocation d'ailleurs  
- Oh, bonne chance alors?

- Oui, salut…

Je frappe avant de pénétrer dans l'entre du loup..  
- Entre... je t'attendais…

J'entre comme il me le demande

- Pourquoi m'a tu fais abandonner mon poste?  
Je le regarde sévèrement.

- Arrête tes grands airs, ça te plait que je te demande, mais là n'est pas le sujet… J'ai besoin de toi en tant qu'infirmière cette fois..

* * *

**Vous voulez** **une suite? ;) j'ai quelques idées pour le monde alterné ...**


	2. Chapter 2

-Entre et assis toi voyons.

Je m'assois comme il me le demande, toujours un peu méfiante de ce qu'il pourrait bien me demander cette fois.

-Comme je disais, j'ai besoin de ton expérience pour une patiente qui requière des soins de services privés. Je ne ménage rien, elle a besoin de beaucoup d'attention. Son nom est Alessa, tiens… son dossier médical. Étant donné que je t'assigne à ce poste tu ne fais plus partie de l'horaire normale de roulement. Les autres s'organiseront. Évidement tu auras un salaire en conséquence. Oh et dernière chose, tu n'as pas le choix.

- QUOI? Non mais ça va pas! On est pas en dictature ici!

- Je ne te donne pas le choix, soit tu fais ce que je demande et tu reçois ton sachet sans avoir à coucher avec moi, soit tu me rembourse le tout et je te fais perdre ta licence de pratique et tu déguerpis vite fait de la ville.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais rien n'en sort. La vie ne m'a rien offert d'assez bien pour que je choisisse la facture malheureusement. Les seuls autres attributs que je possède son purement physiques et malgré ce que les autres pensent j'ai des principes et ne coucherai pas avec de purs inconnue pour pouvoir manger…. Je prends le dossier et me lève en m'appétant à quitter.

- Attend, je dois te reconduire moi-même à la chambre de la patiente. Ce n'est pas non plus à discuter.

Je soupir, il m'énerve au plus haut point. Nous nous rendons alors à un ascenseur que je n'ai jamais pris. Nous pénétrons à l'intérieur et il appuie sur la touche la plus base du panneau.

**POV narrateur **

Les deux professionnels de la santé marchent dans les corridors sombres seul l'homme sait comment s'y retrouver. Lisa, elle se contente de ne pas fuir et retourner à l'ascenseur tant le climat est lourd dans les sous sols. L'humidité est incomparable, la noirceur n'arrange rien. Elle ne comprend pourquoi il a fait installer une patiente en ces lieux si lugubres!

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtent devant une porte, de l'autre côté on entend un respirateur. Comme le dossier l'indique, la jeune fille ne réponde plus vraiment et ses fonctions vitales sont maintenues en vie artificiellement.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV LISA**

J'entre piteusement, ayant peur de faire face à un patient pour la première fois de ma vie entière. Elle est protégée par une cloison. La pièce est calme mais triste. Au moment où il quitte, je vais chercher des fleurs pour les mettre au chevet de la jeune fille. Après lui avoir changé ses pansements, je lui parle. J'ignore pourquoi en fait… On ne se connait pas. Quelque chose d'étrange me pousse à lui faire particulièrement attention. Rien ne doit l'affliger, la pauvre, elle est entièrement carboniser de la tête aux pieds.. Sa mère et un monstre… Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de combattre. Je passe ainsi le plus claire de mes journées à lui parler. C'est presque devenu un rituel. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle puisse me répondre, qu'elle aille mieux en fait. Qui sait.. je pourrai peut-être la prendre avec moi si elle s'en sort?

Un beau jour, tout bascula. Le matin, le doc m'avait remis ce que j'appel mon dégoutant petit secret. Je n'ai pas fait attention à la dose mais, je suis sûre d'en avoir pris plus que d'habitude. C'était affreux ! Des insectes partout dans la chambre de la petite.. Je n'ai pas pu m'occuper d'elle tellement je délirais. Puis, comme soudainement, elle a relevé la tête, j'ai vraiment cru halluciner encore, mais elle m'a rassurée et m'a dit qu'il était temps pour elle de ne plus souffrir, j'ai cru qu'elle parlait de mourir. J'ai pris peur, mais étant toujours faible de ma dose, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux que de lui prendre la main. Elle a ajouté qu'elle désirait me remercier en me libérant de ma dépendance. Là j'ai fait quelques pas en arrière. Me délivrer? N'importe quoi!

J'ai eut tord de ne pas la croire… Ça m'a pris du temps à comprendre qu'en fait la dernière dose avait été fatale et qu'elle m'avait en quelques sorte… permis de rester fantôme à jamais. Je crois pertinemment que c'est par pur égoïsme qu'elle l'a fait. Car depuis ce temps, elle se sert de moi comme d'une nounou. Elle a fait payer à toute la ville son malheur y compris moi en me transformant en fantôme… Les autres infirmières ont été transformées en légumes à cause du virus qui s'est propagé.


End file.
